diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot
Background The Robot is the third competitor to enter the dungeon. He is grey and mechanical. Gameplay CPU. The robot does not start with any dice, instead, roll them using the CPU. By reaching exactly the limit (equipment can adjust this, allowing to reach a certain range rather than the exact number), you get a jackpot and may choose between one of 3 payouts! HOWEVER, if you pass that limit, all your equipment is disabled (except special equipment) and you cannot use any of them anymore for that turn. Jackpot payouts, episode 1-4: * Lucky Shot: Do 5 damage * Recover: Heal 3 Hp * One More Roll: Roll an extra dice Limit Break: Autoroll - Provides you that jackpot for the round instantly regardless on whether or not you have already accrued an error or not. Albeit using this in the same turn that you already obtained the jackpot does not provide you another one. Autoroll also does not necessarily meet the roll in one dice, and can reach the total in a variety of random ways (Ex. if 6 ticks remain on the cpu it could roll 6, 5,1, 4,2, 4,1,1, 3,3 , 3,2,1 etc.) Robot Levels Episodes Episode 1: Rise of the Robot Nothing fancy: just calculation and altercation. * Standard Rules Episode 2: Compression Errors Ah, time for more dice! Unfortunately, there's a slight problem: for complicated reasons that we won't go into here, for this episode, you can't have two dice showing the same number... * Duplicate dice vanish immediately. Level up rewards, limit break, starting equipment, special ability, and jackpot abilities are the same as Episode 1. Episode 3: You Choose, You Lose Woah, now you can magic up dice with any value you want! Sure, there's a chance things will go horribly wrong when you do. But let's focus on the positive: any dice you want! * No CPU counter. Create any dice you like! 50% chance that equipment will randomly disappear each time. Starting equipment is replaced with Ray Gun and Plasma Blaster. CPU is replaced with Request. The robot can make a request for any die. 50% of the time, a random piece of equipment will error. Limit Break is replaced with Mulligan, which undoes all of the player's actions for the turn and allows a restart. Some negative status effects are changed by this. Request will have a different pattern of errors. The robot no longer gains CPU when leveling up. The level 3 reward is replaced with your choice of Buster Sword OR Ruby Weapon. The level 5 reward does not include equipment. Episode 4: The Elimination Round: Robot You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. The special ability, jackpot abilities, Limit Break, and level rewards are the same as Episode 1. Starting equipment is replaced with Ray Gun and Plasma Blaster Episode 5: Parallel Universe: Robot Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. The special ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1. Starting Equipment is replaced with Spud Cannon and Missing Score. The level 3 reward is replaced with your choice of Stack Overflow OR Precious Egg The level 5 reward is replaced with your choice of Cooling Fan OR Concatenate The jackpot skills are different on each jackpot. Three are randomly available from the following: * One More Roll (Roll one more dice) * Regenerate (Heal 3 health) * Lucky Shot (Do 5 damage) * Barricade (Shield +3) * Snake Eyes (Roll 2 ones) * Firebomb (Do 8 fire damage) * Protection (Reduce damage by 1) * Refrigerator (Freeze 1 dice) And with low odds, these additional jackpot skills might be chosen: * Fury (Double next action) * Teleport (Evade next attack) * Hook (Reuse next equipment) * Bear Smash (Do 10 damage) * Jackhammer (Shock 3 equipment) * Heat Ray (Burn all dice) Episode 6: Bonus Round: Robot Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. The special ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1. You choose one set of starting equipment from 2 options (3 if you have hard mode unlocked) chosen at random from this list: * Pea Shooter and Plasma Blaster * Spud Cannon and Missing Score * Ray Gun and Plasma Blaster * Spud Cannon and Capacitor * Pea Shooter and Missing Score The only level up rewards are maximum HP and extra CPU, as Episode 1. Category:Competitors Quotes Initial Description: "BEEP BOOP, HUMANS! Haha, just joking, I can definitely talk. I love colour-coded to-do lists and pushing myself to my limits!" Middle Description: "Really beeping and booping my way through these dungeons! I'm sure if I try hard enough, I won't mess up any more!" Endgame Description: "Hey, could I get a coffee, do you think? I've been sleeping so badly down here. Haha, kinda funny that I'm trying to win a life without sleep! Isn't it!" Post Endgame Description: "Returning to the dungeons is a great way to spend time with friends and keep myself sharp! I even brought some thoughtful gifts for the monsters."